


痒 / feeling of itchiness

by ChristineStark



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, archive
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24700336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristineStark/pseuds/ChristineStark
Summary: 原文发布于2018/05/23我写得好僵硬哦TT
Relationships: Dr Doom/Iron Man, Victor von Doom/Tony Stark
Kudos: 1





	痒 / feeling of itchiness

**剧情只基于预览不基于整话#600**

他们的爱情是如此盛大…若相爱于他们是罪，那早已罄竹难书。如果非要写一本书，那一定卷帙浩繁。铁人刊走到了整整六百话，但他们的故事不会就此终结；（主要是）因为ANAD我们相聚，可早在此之前他们的维系就已经有蛛丝马迹。

我包售后。

本文是分段的激情创作小短篇，亲亲抱抱安慰在正文，链接什么走向相信大家看得出。

———————激情分割———————

“所以，你真的看哭了？”毁灭城堡里，昏暗光线下，维克多把手搭在托尼竭力忍住不颤抖的双肩上，微微发力带着他使他能够面对自己，“我告诉过你那只是那些凡愚之人胡编乱造的无聊故事。你看清楚我现在可站在你面前。”托尼脸上没有泪痕。但他双眼的赤红，骇人程度不亚于三天三夜不眠不休的样子。于是维克多继续说下去。“没有挤压空间的对话框，没有能探到虚空里的漫画格。*你是真的。我也是真的。别这样可以么？”

他的手慢慢上移，捧起托尼的脸颊。那眼眶仿佛随时都会有盛不住的泪水溢出来—来自对他人苦难的移情和自己做得不够多不够好的自我否认，这不妨碍他成为有钢铁外壳和坚强内心的复仇者，但他此刻显然就是为那残忍分镜下撕人心裂人肺的战斗画面和维克多一意孤行的付出深深震撼到了。

维克多还能怎么办呢？他用一只手拨掉了那本该死的漫画，它的封面封底摊开来是一幅完整的画面，丰富的画师阵容协力描摹出多少男女粉丝日夜尖叫着想要拥有的视觉盛宴。维克多可不在乎这个—在乎就见了鬼了。编剧。画师。他们就是那么对待他们的故事的？凡愚之人，难以理解。

他的另一只手，又下滑到托尼的颈项间。漫画书应声落地，两人的距离越来越近。彼此的呼吸暧昧地打在对方脸上，光影和温度都刚刚好。

这个时刻。这个姿势。如果定格那便像时尚大片；听任时间流动那么接下来可能是一首华尔兹让两人共舞。他们是别人口中的传奇故事，是彼此坎坷蜿蜒生命线上奇迹的转折和例外。会有吟游诗人争先恐后为他们谱写歌谣，文手画匠亦趋之若鹜要把其流传。悲恸可以被他们转化成惊人的力量，他们温柔与纵情的时刻其绚烂炽烈世间也无何事可比。

属于对方的气息更加接近了。维克多感到深爱与欲念的痒，他觉得现在是一个很棒的时机——不会再棒了。

但托尼深吸一口气，推开了他。

维克多少有地愣住了，他想不出什么理由让托尼在这样的氛围中拒绝。

“痒么？”他冷笑一声，眼睛犀利地瞪向维克多。

“你的呼吸打得我很痒，我的呼吸打得你很痒。有什么问题？”他挑眉，企图强行终止这个问题。

“别开玩笑了！巴卫*她看不出来，我可是用了那种生物伪装技术潜行很久，不止一次的人！我知道你偶尔摸向下巴，执念于自己的脖子，看起来是显示你优雅还是别的什么—的肢体语言，事实上，你觉得痒！那伪装下面有点别的什么。为了什么？甚至——甚至你是不是维克多•他妈的•冯•杜姆？该死的，你又瞒着我什么，在我—在我看到那些画面以后？”

维克多反而放松了。这才是他的托尼，不可能永远瞒过他让他沉浸在假象里装聋作哑、一叶蔽目。

只是他发现得太早了。

在托尼还未从漫画中恢复过来的眼睛面前，维克多将双手放上自己的面庞—而当伪装被除去，那一层面目也并不是他的。

伤疤狰狞的维克多平静地看着托尼。拉特维亚的大殿光线并不总是充足，但足够让他看见托尼真的哭了。

“我想，你邀请我来你修好的城堡，不仅仅是聊天、看漫画还有被动地揭露你—你面容的事实吧。”

维克多偏偏脑袋。事实上，让托尼一下子经历这些，他的心已经破碎不堪了。

“你想限制我行动？囚禁我？强制地占有我？你看看这些花纹—其后怕不是都有针对我的机关吧？”托尼的语调更加地冰冷，但那蓝得像海洋的眼睛仿佛也像波涛汹涌的海洋一样把平静的表面撕碎了，维克多想他的痛苦应该不亚于自己。

“不…”他说着蹩脚的谎言，妄图说服自己。没有了伪装没有了面甲，他恍然发现自己是多么不精于语言造假。

“…每当看到你，我就会想起我曾经想要成为一个多么好的人。

“只要你在我身边…我就不会再重蹈覆辙。”

*ANAD中那位免疫科技的亚洲女性

**Author's Note:**

> 原文发布于2018/05/23  
> 我写得好僵硬哦TT


End file.
